Miracle In Tokyo
by Kohan44
Summary: Takano tak pernah menduga hubungannya dengan Ritsu bisa berakhir untuk yang kedua kalinya, dan kali ini Takano sendiri yang memutuskan hubungan tersebut. Summary menipu. terdengar menarik sebenarnya tidak. author aneh. terimakasih untuk RnR


**Miracle In Tokyo**

Angin menyapu daratan. Menerpa payung-payung itu sampai terbalik. Anak-anak SMA menjerit ngeri dalam nada tinggi melengking dan sebagiannya lagi menjerit dalam nada rendah bass, jeritan bassnya terdengar bahagia. Senyum kecut terlempar, memperhatikan seberapa konyol yang dilakukan anak-anak SMA itu. Apa hebatnya hanya bisa melihat celana dalam? Jika angin bisa melepas seluruh pakaian luar dan membuat mereka telanjang, barulah itu hal hebat.

Bulan Desember hampir berlalu. Suhu dingin dan kelembaban tinggi tak cukup mampu membuat salju turun atau mencairkan awan ke dalam tetes-tetes hujan. Tidak ada. Kecuali angin genit yang berteman kental dengan orang-orang mesum. Lalu, kenapa di antara mereka ada yang memakai payung?

Kaca café berembun. Ku gambar sesuatu abstrak di permukaannya, seperti dua buah lingkaran dan beberapa garis di bawah payung. Tersadar kemudian, telunjukku terasa dingin dan basah. Kapan salju akan turun? Aku ingin melihat salju. Bukankah di Tokyo tidak pernah turun salju? Bagus.

_Cappuccino _hangat meluncur manis melewati kerongkongan, membuat darah mendesir-desir oleh sensasi hangat, manis, dan pahitnya. Menyadarkan lamunan ke dalam kenyataan. Aku duduk sendirian di salah satu meja, tanpa seorang _maid _pun menemaniku. Mungkin mereka tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu, atau mereka mengetahui sesuatu yang lain dariku, rahasia kecil selama SMA sampai sekarang—aku _gay_.

"Onedera san!" Seseorang memanggil namaku dalam suara tertutup. Aku menoleh, menemukan seorang perempuan dengan pakaian musim dingin dan masker yang nyaris menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Dia nyaris terlihat seperti buntalan kain berjalan.

"Maaf sudah membuat menunggu!" katanya setelah beberapa kali membungkuk panik. Tadinya aku berniat memberi beberapa kalimat pedas supaya dia, Mutou Sensei, bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya tepat waktu. Tetapi sikap keras memang bukan prinsip dasar hidupku. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama tenggelam dalam satu emosi panas. Berakhir dengan senyuman, mempersilahkan duduk tanpa sedikitpun gejolak amarah meskipun masih terbayang jelas seberapa menyebalkannya aku harus datang ke sini dan meninggalkan urusanku bersama Takano san, si _Demon_ nomor 1.

"Ini hasil yang sudah jadi, aku harap tidak ada yang salah." Sebuah amplop coklat tebal disodorkan ke hadapanku oleh jari-jari lentik pucat kedinginan. Mataku menulusuri lekuk jarinya, putih kedinginan, mulus dan lembab, Mutou Sensei segera mengenakan sarung tangannya lagi. Terlihat sangat tebal dan hangat. Sejurus kemudian, mataku menggerayangi keseluruhan Mutou Sensei, tersadar ada yang berbeda. Ini seperti pertama kalinya aku bertemu Mutou Sensei, matanya berkantung pucat dengan pipi merah dan suaranya sedikit aneh. Dia sedang sakit.

"Nah, biar ku piraksa dulu." Perlahan-lahan ku buka isi amplop. Betul-betul teliti aku memeriksa setiap pekerjaan Mutou Sensei supaya tidak ada kekeliruan sedikutpun. Suatu hari nanti, aku akan mengalahkan posisi Takano san sebagai _Editor In Chief_.

Percuma. Seteliti apapun, sebagaimanapun keningku berkerut, konsentrasiku tetap buyar. Menyeruak bebas ke berbagai arah, menari-nari tak beraturan dalam irama cepat. Membanting diri mereka sendiri dalam ingatan yang sangat ku cemaskan. Memaksaku untuk bangkit berlari menuju pintu tetangga apartemenku.

"Yah, bagus. Semuanya sudah benar." Kataku asal. Bahkan aku sendiri tak sadar apakah mataku sudah melihat bagian akhir naskah atau belum.

"Ahh.. syukurlah.." Mutou Sensei membuang nafas lega. Kontras ada raut berbeda dari sebelumnya. Walaupun sedang sakit, kali ini ada aura ringan yang terpancar dari sorot matanya.

"Serahkan saja naskah ini pada saya, sekarang Mutou Sensei bisa istirahat." Ku katakan begitu, Mutou Sensei malah tertawa renyah, tak terdengar nada orang sakit dalam tawanya. Bahkan gerak-geriknya kini seperti gadis-gadis SMA di luar sana.

"Apa Onedera san tidak langsung pulang?"

Aku menggeleng lemah. "Aku sedang menunggu. Jika ingin, Mutou Sensei boleh pulang duluan." Aku berbohong. Aku tak sedang menunggu siapapun, mungkin terkecuali menunggu pikiran ini lupa oleh ingatan beberapa waktu kebelakang.

"Ah, begitu ya? Kalau begitu, titip salam untuk Takano san ya!" katanya sebelum berlalu pergi dengan raut yang jauh berbeda dari sebelum dia menyerahkan naskah. Pasti ada alasan lain kenapa dia mau pergi jauh-jauh dari Hokkaido ke Tokyo. Mungkin bertemu seseorang spesial.

Ya, spesial.. hmm, benar.

Spesial.

Oke, cukup! Hanya spesial saja.

Takano san,

Spesial..

AAAAAAARRRGHHT!

Membuncah seperti ledakan tsunami. Menyebar ke seluruh lekuk-lekuk otak. Ada Takano san membanjiri lahan yang seharusnya tidak bisa dia tempati. Dia bergerak sesuka dia di tempat yang seharusnya bisa ku kendalikan. Ayolaaaaaaaaaah! Ada apa dengan otakku?

Takano san tiba-tiba berubah. Terkadang dia bersikap dingin, tetapi biasanya dia selalu memiliki kehangatan yang bisa dibagi bersamaku. Aku tidak tahu persisnya kenapa masalah ini terjadi, dan aku sadar biasanya aku yang mengawali atau menjadi penyebab terjadinya pertengkaran. Seharusnya Takano san menjelaskan setiap sudut masalah.

Sekarang aku tak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan. Semua ini berawal kurang lebih dari sebulan yang lalu. Takano san memberikan rambu-rambu perhentian yang sama sekali tak ingin ku akui sebagai tanda. Aku tidak ingin hubungan kami berakhir seperti dulu. Kami sudah berada di titik terjauh, dimana pada akhirnya aku mengakui bahwa aku jatuh cinta lagi kepada Saga Masamune atau yang sekarang menjadi Takano Masamune. Namun, hubunganku dengannya benar-benar berakhir kini. Benar. Antara aku dan Takano san sekarang hanya sekedar atasan dan bawahan.

"_Irrashaimasen~!" _Para_ maid_ nampak sibuk menyambut kedatangan tamu yang tanpa jeda cukup untuk menarik nafas terus berhamburan datang. Aku ingat pertama kali mengunjungi café ini, _anniversary _6th _month_. Oke, mungkin itu terdengar berlebihan untuk ukuran pria setua kami, tapi siapapun boleh merayakan kebahagian kan? Walau itu _**6**__**th**__** MONTH**__._

"_Irrashaimasen~!_"

Ada satu pengunjung baru. Membelah alam sadarku, menghempasku pada kenyataan bahwa ornag itulah yang tidak ingin ku temui sekarang ini. Takano san. Kenapa dia harus berada di café yang sama denganku? Dan dia tidak datang sendirian, dia bersama seorang gadis cantik. Kabar baiknya : tangan gadis itu tidak melingkar di tangan Takano san. Bisa saja gadis itu author yang tak ku kenal.

Perlahan-lahan tanganku merayap ke buku menu, membukanya lebar-lebar sampai menutupi wajahku. Takano san duduk beberapa meja di hadapanku. Sial. Sial. Sial. Sial. Aku harus mendekati mereka. Apapun caranya. Meski aku tidak tahu perisis kenapa aku harus duduk di dekat mereka.

Berpindah tempat duduk, hati-hati sekali aku melangkah, terutama menyembunyikan wajahku dengan buku menu. Ini antara hal bagus dan buruk. Aku bisa menguping apa saja yang mereka bicarakan atau mengetahui siapa gadis itu sebenarnya, dan bila Takano san mengetahui keberadaanku, aku berani bertaruh pasti akan ada pertengkaran cukup hebat. Jika itu terjadi, kira-kira apa yang harus ku lakukan?

"Kau kenapa _sih _Takano? Dari tadi murung terus."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Aaa~ aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu~"

"Aku benci musim dingin."

"Ee? Kenapa Takachan?"

Terakhir dia bilang padaku, dia sangat suka musim dingin. Itu karena tahun lalu aku memberi kejutan di ulang tahunnya yang bertepatan dengzn musim dingin. Sekarang dia bilang benci? Sekalian saja dia bilang "Aku benci Onedera Ritsu!" AAARRRHH!

Ini tidak bagus. Sepertinya aku akan terbakar bila terlalu lama diam di sini. Sebaiknya aku segera pergi dan mendinginkan kepala di luar. AH! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan? Aku tidak seharusnya mundur hanya karena kesal. Aku harus menyelesaikan semua ini: kenapa Takano san memutuskanku? Aku tidak ingin pikiranku tentang 'Takano san hanya ingin mempermainkanku' adalah benar. Jangan sampai salah paham sewaktu di SMA terulang lagi.

BRAK! Aku bangkit berdiri, dalam satu gerakan cepat menggebrak meja Takano san.

"Takano san!" bentakku dalam nafas tersengal-sengal. Adrenalinku terpancing.

"Onodera?" Takano san terlihat kaget sekali sementara gadis di sebrangnya menatapku dengan tatapan merendahkan. Alis panjangnya naik sebelah, alis cantik dan terlihat sempurna yang langsung aku benci pada pandangan pertama.

"Takachan, siapa laki-laki ini?"

"APAKAH KARENA GADIS INI KAU MEMUTUSKANKU?" langsung saja aku mengutarakan apa yang selama ini dalam pikiranku. Tidak perlu menunggu penjelasan si Gadis Jalang atau kalimat-kalimat pembuka dari Takano san. Sedetik kemudian, aku menyadari tindakan ini sangat bodoh. Kenapa aku tidak bisa mendinginkan kepalaku sendiri?

"Apa? Putus karena aku? Takachan pacaran dengan…..? eeee!"

"Geez…" Takano san membuang nafas panjang.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakan alasanmu dari awal?" kataku sebelum Takano san dapat berkata.

Selintas Takano san melirikku kemudian dia berkata "Miyahara, ayo kita pindah ke tempat lain." sambil meraih tangan gadis di hadapannya. Menggengam tangan itu erat-erat, dan aku seperti anjing rumahan yang dibuang oleh majikannya. Jika aku benar-benar seekor anjing, aku akan menggigit genggaman itu sampai tangan mereka berdarah-darah. Kalau perlu, aku akan membuat jari-jari mereka putus!

"Takano san!" aku memanggil lantang, mencoba menghentikan langkah mereka berdua. Tapi tentu saja, panggilan tak pernah cukup untuk menghentikan seseorang seperti Takano Masamune.

"Takano san! Takano san!" aku lupa dimana aku berada. Aku bahkan tak ingat seberapa banyak pasang mata melihat ke arahku. Ku anggap orang-orang itu tak ada, buang semua sorotan itu sampai langkahku yakin untuk menjegal langkah Takano san.

"Kau hanya perlu menjawab 'ya atau tidak', Takano san!" kataku sebelum Takano san benar-benar keluar dari café.

Takanosan berhenti.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Kau akan menikah dengan tunanganmu?"

APPAH? Alasan konyol macam apa itu? Kapan aku berkata begitu? Seingatku, aku tidak pernah mengungkit-ungkit soal Anchan di depan Takano san. Lagi pula bukannya masalah tentang Anchan sudah terselesaikan sewaktu di rumah sakit? (Sekaiichi Hatsukoi – Onodera Ritsu no Baai Chap 12)

"Aku tidak pernah berkata begitu!"

Takano san menatapku intens. Menusuk. Ugh! Tidak pernah aku mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari Takano san. Ini yang pertama kalinya dan rasanya… lebih baik aku tidak tidur mengejar _deadline_ dari pada harus mendapat tatapan itu dua kali.

Kepalaku terasa berputar-putar, dipenuhi wajah Anchan. Bagaimana bisa Takano san menganggap aku akan menikahi Anchan? Tanpa dapat ku hentikan, Takano san melangkah pergi. Entah kemana. Tapi aku tahu, dia tak akan pernah jauh dariku. Aku tinggal di sebelah apartemennya.

。。。

Hari ini aku senggang. Tapi sesenggang-senggangnya editor, paling pagi aku tiba di apartemen jam 9 malam. Makin terasa lelah saja karena memikirkan Takano san. Pintu apartemen Takano san masih terkunci, entah dikunci dari dalam atau dia memang belum pulang. Arrh! Sial, kenapa aku lebih dulu membuka pintu Takano san ketimbang pintuku sendiri?

Aku mengaduk-aduk isi saku, mencari kunci pintu. Pikiranku melayang sementara mencari. Masih menimbang-nimbang kemungkinan kenapa Takano san memutuskan aku. Aku kembali jatuh kepada kenyataan saat tak bisa ku temukan kunci dalam saku. Aku beralih ke tas, masih tak ada. Ku cari di setiap saku yang ada di pakaianku.

"Sial!" aku mulai panik. Beberapa kali mengutuk hal-hal yang tidak perlu. Aku tak bisa menemukan kunci dimana pun dan aku tidak punya kunci ganda! Pikiranku segera meracau dan aku segera berteriak frustasi pada diri sendiri. Hal pertama yang terlintas di benakku adalah tidur di apartemen Takano san.

"HOAARR!" _Blushing!_ Sangat tidak mungkin setelah apa yang terjadi. Kenapa pula aku memikirkan hal-hal aneh soal tidur di apartemen Takanosan? Di waktu bersamaan, pintu apartemenku tiba-tiba saja terbuka.

CKLECK! "Ne? Ricchan?"

Pertanyaan pertama : kenapa Anchan bisa ada dalam apartemenku?

"Tadi aku menemukan kunci di bawah pintu apartemenmu. Ku pikir itu bukan milikmu, tapi setelah ku coba…"

BRUK! "Eh! Ricchan!"

Aku menerobos masuk, segera mengunci pintu lalu menarik Anchan ke dalam ruangan. Aku takut Takano san mendengar suara Anchan. Padahal belum tentu Takano san sudah pulang.

"Kenapa kau tidak cepat-cepat pulang?" kataku dalam nada setengah membentak.

"Eeee? Aku ke sini untuk bertemu denganmu, dan sekarang baru bertemu sebentar aku harus sudah pulang lagi?" jawabnya dalam mimik 'kau-tidak-bisa-bertindak-kasar-pada-gadis-manis' seperti dalam _manga-manga_.

"E-ettou…. Tidak baik perempuan keluar malam-malam." Akhirnya nadaku mereda, menyadari perlakuanku terhadap Anchan hampir kasar.

"aku bisa menginap di sini."

"tidaak!" jawabku sigap. "E-eh, maksudnya…. Kamarku berantakan." Sejurus kemudian aku memberikan alasan klasik. Menolak tanpa alasan logis merupakan salah satu tindakan kasar, dan hati Anchan terlalu lembut untuk menerima sebuah penolakan.

"Tenang saja, Ricchan… aku sudah membereskan semuanya!"

Tersadar, ruanganku sudah bersih mengkilap. Cucian kotor, debu, hamburan kertas dan seluruhnya telah sirna. Benar-benar rapi sampai aku nyaris tak mengenali apartemenku sendiri. Ugh! Sial.

"Tap, tapi…" aku mendengung, mencari alasan lain. Mataku melirik ke segala arah, siapa tahu aku dapat ide bagus.

"Ne, Ricchan... sebegitunya kah kau tak menginginkan aku?"

"eh?"

Aku melirik Anchan. Kepalanya menunduk sampai aku tak bisa melihat ekspresi apa yang tengah dikeluarkannya. Terdengar dari nada Anchan, aku tahu ini bukan pertanda baik. Erght! Terkadang aku berharap Anchan tidak pernah ada di dunia ini. Menyusahkan.

。。。

Jarum detik berdetak, satu-satunya yang dapat mengisi keheningan. Cuaca di luar cukup cerah untuk ukuran musim dingin. Salju belum juga turun meski suhu dingin telah menusuk tulang-tulang. Tapi tentu saja, di Tokyo tidak akan pernah turun salju. Sayang sekali, An kecewa. Dia menghela nafas pendek sembari menutup tirai, menyudahi lamunan ke pemandangan di luar sana.

An duduk di sofa. Keningnya agak mengkerut sambil memainkan jari. Duduk tenang begini pun tidak bisa menghilangkan keresahan. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menghilangkan rasa resah. Hampir setengah hari dia habiskan untuk membersihkan apartemen calon tunangannya, Onedera Ritsu.

"Belum pulang.." gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah berada di dalam apartemen hampir lebih dari 12 jam. Kali ini dia sangat beruntung karena dapat menemukan kunci apartemen. Biasanya An harus berdiri menunggu di luar sampai Ritsu pulang.

"Kalau Ricchan bertanya kenapa aku di sini? Aku akan menjawab, selamat natal! Eh! Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Itu terlalu _frontal _dan terlalu terus terang. Harus sedikit berbeda dan tidak norak. Umm…. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak berhasil mengejutkannya? Bagaimana kalau Ricchan tidak suka? Lalu harus ku apakan kuenya?"

An melirik jauh ke arah kirinya, arah dapur, dimana sebuah _cake _istimewa dengan hiasan _boy and girl in 3D_ _shape_ di bawah mistletoe dari coklat dengan butiran-butiran kristal biru kaca menyerupai salju dari gula, menunggu manis siap disantap. Namun, An hampir putus asa kue tersebut tidak akan berguna sama sekali. An ingat, seberapa banyak Ritsu menolak dirinya yang terkadang berakhir dengan pertengkaran kecil.

"Tuan Tetangga Sebelah…" gumamnya lagi. Kini ingatannya melayang ke beberapa minggu lalu. An berhasil menegaskan pada Takano Masamune bahwa Ritsu tidak akan bisa menikahi gadis/laki-laki lain selain An. Aku dan Ritsu sudah digariskan menjadi satu, begitu kata An. Meski separuh hati An tidak menginginkan ini, sebuah ikatan keterpaksaan.

Dari hati An yang paling murni, An selalu mencintai Ritsu jauh-jauh hari sebelum kedua orang tua mereka setuju untuk melakukan perjodohan. Sebaliknya dengan Ritsu, An sadar Ritsu tidak pernah bahkan hanya untuk melirik dirinya saja. Itulah kenapa An mendeklarisakan penyerahannya atas Ritsu kepada Takano sewaktu ibu Ritsu dirawat. Kini keadaan kembali terbalik. An kembali berjuang. Perjuangan yang mungkin sia-sia.

"Jangan menyerah, Anchan!" kata An, (lagi-lagi) pada dirinya sendiri. Kalimat penyemangat yang terkadang membuat An merasa dirinya begitu menyedihkan. Kemudian An bangkit berdiri, meliukkan badannya ke kiri dan ke kanan seperti gerakan senam. Sedikit melompat-lompat kecil sekedar membuat tubuhnya rileks.

"Aku harus minta maaf kepada Tuan Tetangga Sebelah!" serunya optimis. "Yosh! Aku takut, perkataanku terlalu kasar padanya."

Andai saja Ritsu sadar, An memiliki wajah imut yang tidak setiap gadis miliki. Semburat pipi merah, bibir merah jambu mungil, kening yang setiap kali berkerut selalu nampak lucu, dan cara dia berbicara sangat khas. Belum lagi mata dan bulu mata lentik. Tipe feminim sekali, bukan?

Tekad An untuk meminta maaf harus tertunda. Beberapa saat An membeku di hadapan pintu terbuka, menemukan sosok Onedera Ritsu tengah berdiri panik.

"Anchan?" Ritsu mengerut ekstrim, penuh ketidakmengertian.

"Ne? Ricchan?" Begitu pun An, tak mengira Ritsu pulang lebih pagi dari pada biasanya. "Tadi aku menemukan kunci di bawah pintu apartemenmu. Ku pikir itu bukan milikmu, tapi setelah ku coba-"

BRAK! "Eh! Ricchan!" Ritsu menutup pintu, buru-buru menarik An ke dalam ruangan. Langkah-langkahnya lebar, setengah dihentak seperti orang terbakar amarah.

"Kenapa kau tidak cepat-cepat pulang?"

Mata An berubah nanar. Pertanyaan pertama yang An benci mendengarnya. Setidaknya, Ritsu harus memberi sedikit basa-basi seperti 'wah, sejak kapan kau di sini? Kenapa tidak meneleponku dulu? Mungkin aku bisa menjemputmu'. Tapi, bukankah biasanya Ritsu selalu bertindak baik? Lalu ada apa kali ini?

"E-ettou…. Tidak baik perempuan keluar malam-malam." Nada lain keluar dari Ritsu, memperbaiki kalimat pertamanya. Dalam hitungan detik pun An segera mengerti, telah terjadi sesuatu pada Ritsu sampai membuat calon tunangannya ini berkata kasar seperti tadi.

Ritsu memang selalu berlaku baik sekalipun dia tak ingin, ini fakta yang An sadari dari awal. Terkadang An berharap Ritsu tidak pernah sebaik ini. Kebaikan Ritsu telah menyentuh hati An yang terdalam, sentuhan lembut. Pasti tak semua orang sadar bahwa luka juga bisa ditimbulkan oleh benda halus selembut bulu angsa.

"Ne, Ricchan.. sebegitunya kah kau tak menginginkan aku?" kata An serak, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Karena tahu usahanya akan berakhir sia-sia, An segera menundukkan kepala.

"eh?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menyukaiku?"

"Aku tidak pernah berkata begitu!"

An menghambur dalam pelukan Ritsu. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Ritsu, menyirnakan jarak antara keduanya. Bisa dirasakan oleh Ritsu, ada getaran kecil pada An. Entah getaran apa itu, dan pertanyaan Ritsu terjawab saat kepala An terangat dengan butir-butir air di sudut matanya. "Apa aku terlalu cerewet? Apa aku tidak cantik? Apa aku gendut? Apa aku egois? Apa yang salah dariku?" Nada An bergelombang. Pun Ritsu tak tega, hatinya luluh dengan mudah melihat wajah kemerahan berlinangan air mata. Akhirnya Ritsu melepas pelukan An, menjaga jarak, tidak terlalu jauh dan tidak terlalu dekat. Mengontrol seberapa dalam luka yang akan tercipta setelah hari ini.

"Tidak pernah ada yang salah, Anchan selalu menjadi gadis terbaik yang pernah ku kenal." katanya bernada bijak, sangat bersahabat, satu-satunya hal yang paling An sukai sekaligus benci. Pria di hadapannya ini terlalu lembut.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK PERNAH JUJUR?" An berteriak frustasi. Membiarkan dirinya ditelan ledakan tangis sampai jatuh berlutut. Menutup mulut dengan kedua telapak tangan, salah satu usaha untuk meredam isak. Namun gagal, isak tetap keluar sejalan air mata yang tak bisa ditahan.

"Serius, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Jangan menangis, Anchan…" nada Ritsu terdengar memohon. Ini benar-benar hal yang paling Ritsu benci. Semakin banyak air mata yang An keluarkan, Ritsu makin merasa dirinya lemah. Bahkan untuk mendekati An, Ritsu harus berhati-hati seperti memegang benda pecah seharga ratusan ribu yen. Ingin mengusap punggung An, namun tak cukup berani. Ritsu takut sentuhannya malah menimbulkan masalah yang lebih besar. Terlebih lagi, Ritsu benci air mata kesedihan. Ini pasti bukanlah An, pikir Ritsu. Sosok ceria An benar-benar hilang. An di hadapannya ini benar-benar terlihat tersiksa dengan ledakan tangis, puncak dari buncahan kepedihan, begitu yang bisa ditafsirkan Ritsu secara sepintas.

"Seingatku, aku selalu berkata jujur di hadapanmu, tapi jika aku pernah berbohong… maaf, itu pasti bagian dari kekhilafanku. Bagian mana yang menurutmu aku berbohong?"

"Aku-hiks! bukan gadis… yang baik kan? Dan kau tidak pernah (benar-benar) menyukai ku kan? Hiks.. hiks.. huweee~"

"Dengar Anchan," Ritsu menarik kedua bahu An mendekat, sejenak meredakan tangis, memfokuskan tatapan An pada matanya. Memberikan sebuah keyakinan yang An tahu itu hanya sebuah keyakinan kosong. "Seharusnya tidak menjadi masalah jika aku menyukaimu atau tidak, tapi pasti ada yang salah jika Anchan bukan gadis yang baik. Kau selalu menjadi gadis yang baik, karena itu aku menyukaimu…"

Suka? Suka yang seperti apa? Hati An mencelos ringan. Merasa lebih lega, bukan karena segalanya telah tuntas, karena tanpa sadar dan tanpa konfirmasi yang jelas An telah membuang bebannya, membuang obsesi dan sebagian cintanya, atau bukan membuang, mungkin lebih tepatnya hilang.

"Apa karena aku perempuan dan dia laki-laki?" An berkata dalam nada yang lebih serak. Menusuk Ritsu dengan linangan air mata. Menyiratkan luka yang bisa dipahami meski Ritsu tak tahu persis luka apa yang An terima. Sebaris kalimat bernada pendek itu memiliki berbagai macam makna.

"Kenapa aku dilahirkan sebagai perempuan?" Untuk jeritan An kali ini, Ritsu tidak bisa hanya bicara dalam nada kalem. An sangat menderita. Ini pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan Takano san, pikir Ritsu.

An tidak berhenti menangis tersedu-sedu. Ritsu memeluk tubuh mungil An erat, berharap setidaknya isak An mereda. Ingin sekali Ritsu berkata lebih, membuat kalimat-kalimat penghangat supaya An merasa lebih baik. Tapi Ritsu adalah Ritsu, dia tak pandai dalam berkata. Dari pada salah, lebih baik diam.

"Ricchan..." akhirnya kata An, memecah keheningan yang ada. "..._gomen ne_... Aku terlalu egois."

"Malam ini kau tidur di sini saja, biar aku tidur di sofa." Ritsu mengalihkan topik. Ingin sekali detik-detik ini segera berlalu.

"_Gomen ne.. gomen.. GOMENASAI!_" An bangkit berdiri, membungkuk dalam kemudian berlari menuju sofa, mengambil syal, tas dan mantelnya. Bergegas mengenakan semuanya sekaligus sembari berlari keluar ruangan.

"Anchan! Mau kemana?"

An tidak menajwab. Sampai dia benar-benar di luar, Ritsu segera menahan tangan An. "Kau tidak bisa pulang sekarang, di luar bersalju!" sadar atau tidak sadar, Ritsu mengatakan alasan yang terlalu bodoh untuk dijadikan alasan. Di Tokyo tidak pernah turun salju.

"_Gomen ne, Ricchan.. gomenasai.._"

An menghempas cengkraman Ritsu sekuat tenaga dan siap mengambil langkah awal untuk berlari. Namun sebelum sempat berlari jauh, An terhenti. Seseorang tak sengaja menghalangi jalannya.

"T-Tuan tetangga sebelah!" kata An kaget. "M-maaf!" An membungkuk dalam. "Tolong jaga Ricchan baik-baik! Aku dan Ricchan tidak akan menikah. Maaf soal pembicaraan waktu lalu, selamat natal, Tuan Tetangga Sebelah! Ricchan, selamat natal!" dan An melambai tangan segera berlalu pergi.

"Ada apa dengan dia?" Takano menggumam datar.

Ritsu masih saja berdiri gentar. Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Keberadaan Takano membuatnya kikuk. Apa lagi sekarang Takano tengah menatap lurus ke arahnya. Dengan persendian lutut seperti engsel berkarat, Ritsu berlari ke arah Takano. Berlari melewatinya, menyusul An.

"Anchan, Tunggu!"

Takano menghela nafas berat. Ada apa dengan tetangganya? Kemudian dia segera masuk apartemen sebelum suhu dingin membuatnya beku.

。。。

"Siapa yang tadi itu?"

"Ritsu, Onodera Ritsu."

"Hoo.. jadi dia ya bernama Ritsu? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal? Pantas saja aku merasa ada yang berbeda saat melihat dia. Umm, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau tidak bisa lepas dari dia, Takachan~ ahahahaha"

"Terkadang aku menyesal pernah bercerita banyak hal padamu." Takano memberi komentar sekenanya saja sembari menambahkan komentar lain di dalam hati, "Dasar _fujoshi_!" sementara yang diberi komentar masih tenggelam dalam tawa yang entah menertawakan bagian mana. Bukankah tidak ada yang lucu? Takano tidak selalu tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh seorang _fujoshi_.

"Aku antar sampai sini saja ya, Miyahara?"

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih sudah mengantar, selamat malam, selamat natal, dan selamat ulang tahun, Takachan!"

Begitulah bagaimana Takano Masamune dan Miyahara Etsutou berpisah. Mungkin hanya Yokozawa yang tahu bahwa Takano memiliki teman dekat seorang perempuan yang adalah salah satu author di perusahaan tempat Takano bekerja.

Malam ini malam natal. Dingin sekali. Takano selalu merasa benci pada hari natal, hari yang bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri. Walaupun dua tahun kebelakang tanggal ini sempat menjadi hal yang menyenangkan semenjak ada Onedera Ritsu, berbeda dengan sekarang. Hal menyenangkan itu mungkin tidak akan pernah ada lagi. Kehidupan Takano kembali seperti dulu.

Takano tak pernah menduga hubungannya dengan Ritsu bisa berakhir untuk yang kedua kalinya, dan kali ini Takano sendiri yang memutuskan hubungan tersebut. Ini jadi terdengar bodoh, Takano yang mengejar-ngejar Ritsu, dan Takano sendiri yang mengakhiri segalanya. Tapi sama seperti waktu SMA dulu, ini bukan salah Takano. Bagaimana pun juga ini salah Ritsu yang tiba-tiba saja berencana benar-benar akan menikah.

"_Gomenasa__i!_"

Ah.. Takano menghela nafas lelah dalam hati. Berharap yang dia lihat hanya mimpi. Di depan pintu apartemen Ritsu ada seorang gadis dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya dan pakaian berantakan. Takano bisa menebak ada pertengkaran yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Calon suami-istri yang kacau.." Takano menggumam asal. Menyadari gumamannya telah melukai dirinya sendiri. "_Shit_!"

Gadis itu berlari ke arah Takano. Dia belum menyadari keberadaan Takano sampai dia nyaris menabrak Takano. Dengan mata berair dan pipi merah, gadis itu menengadah panik.

"T-Tuan tetangga sebelah! M-maaf!" Gadis itu membungkuk. "Tolong jaga Ricchan baik-baik! Aku dan Ricchan tidak akan menikah. Maaf soal pembicaraan waktu lalu, kali ini aku serius tidak akan menikah dengan Ricchan. S-selamat natal, Tuan Tetangga Sebelah! Ricchan, selamat natal!" dan Gadis itu melambaikan tangan segera berlalu pergi.

"Ada apa dengan dia?"

Beberapa saat Takano memperhatikan punggung Gadis itu. Yang baru saja Takano lihat, wajah Gadis itu, menyedihkan sekali. Yah.. tapi apa peduli Takano? Ini bukan urusannya. Melempar pandangan, di seberang Takano berdiri Onedera Ritsu. Dia terlihat sedang bingung. Kenapa Ritsu tidak mengejar calon istrinya sendiri?

"Anchan, Tunggu!"

_Shit_! Takano menyesal kenapa sedetik yang lalu dia berfikir begitu. Faktanya, Takano benci melihat Ritsu mengejar Gadis tadi. Ini sangat menyebalkan. Ritsu lebih peduli pada calon istrinya ketimbang mantan pacarnya. Eh? Itu hal wajar kan? Lalu kenapa Takano harus pusing-pusing memikirkan hal seperti itu? Takano harus segera masuk sebelum suhu dingin membuatnya gila.

Akhir-akhir ini tetangganya sedikit rewel, dan soal gadis yang baru saja berteriak kepadanya tadi.. beberapa waktu yang lalu Takano pernah memiliki pembicaran serius dengannya, di suatu tempat yang tak dapat diduga pembicaraan itu akan terjadi.

Takano membuka sekaleng _root beer_. Meneguknya sampai setengah habis kemudian mendesah lega.

**BEEPBEEPBEEP! **Ponselnya berdering nyaring. Setelah melihat sekilas nama yang tertera di layar, Takano segera membuang ponsel tersebut ke sembarang tempat. Menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas sofa, membiarkan pikirannya tenggelam dalam ketenangan. Takano mengalami minggu-minggu berat.

Ini hampir sebulan semenjak dia dan Ritsu putus. Rasanya sulit. Mulai dari menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh Ritsu seperti dulu, sampai untuk tidak merasa terluka setiap kali Ritsu memberikan perhatian kepada orang lain. Seharusnya tidak ada yang perlu disesalkan. Takano sendiri yang memutuskan hubungan. Menyalahkan apa yang terjadi pada satu alasan yang Takano sadari itu tidak pantas digunakan sebagai alasan; "Ini semua karena gadis yang Ritsu panggil Anchan."

Terkadang Takano kesal dengan cara Ritsu memanggil nama gadis itu. Dari ketika masih berpacaran dengan Takano, Gadis itu seperti memiliki sesuatu spesial di mata Ritsu, dimana Takano memiliki posisi lebih rendah dibanding An. Yang paling Takano benci adalah saat bertemu An di toko buku, An dengan wajah—menurut Takano—sok imut menjelaskan bagaimana An dan Ritsu akan segera bertunangan lalu menikah. Seolah lupa dengan pernyataanya di waktu lalu (_SH Chap 12)_.

"ARRGH!" Takano bangkit terduduk. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut-denyut setiap merasa dirinya frustasi. Dia sudah cukup lelah oleh setumpuk pekerjaan kantor, ditambah lagi masalah pribadinya dengan bawahannya sendiri, Onodera Ritsu.

DOKDOKDOK! Takano menghela nafas panjang. Kenapa ada orang bodoh yang mengetuk pintu sekencang ini di malam natal? Apa dia tidak tahu arti kedamaian?

"Tidak ada orang, jangan masuk!" Takano berseru sembari bangkit berdiri menuju pintu, merayap malas.

DOKDOKDOK! Pintu kembali diketuk. Kali ini Takano nyaris membuka kunci pintunya.

"Tidak sabar sekali." Gerutunya sebelum membuka pintu

"Takanosan!"

Deg! Panggilan dari luar membuat Takano mengurungkan niat untuk membuka pintu.

"Buka pintunya, Takanosan!"

"Untuk apa kau bertamu malam-malam, Onodera?"

"Ada yang harus ku katakan!"

"Lewat telepon saja.."

"Aku mohon, Takanosan..."

BRAK! Pintu terbuka. GDEBRUK! Ritsu menabrak Takano sampai mereka jatuh bertumpuk.

"Takanosan! Takanosan!" seru Ritsu berulang-ulang sebelum dia dapat berdiri tegak. "Aku dan Anchan tidak pernah ada rencana bertunangan, apalagi menikah. Semua yang dikatakan Anchan kepadamu adalah rencana ibuku yang belum disetujui orangtua Anchan dan aku. Jadi, aku mohon jangan salah paham dulu, Takanosan!"

Sesudahnya, nafas Ritsu naik-turun tak beraturan. Yang baru saja terjadi, Ritsu tak tahu apa yang dikatakannya. Semuanya keluar begitu saja tanpa bisa dikontrol.

"Maaf.." kata ini meluncur halus dari Takano. Ringan. Melayang dan menggema-gema di telinga Ritsu.

"eh?"

"Maaf.. aku bertindak kekanak-kanakan. Seharusnya aku tidak mengambil keputusan sepihak."

"Takanosan.." Ritsu meraih pundak Takano. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sana dan berharap akan selalu seperti ini untuk waktu yang lama. Ini mungkin masih belum jelas. Hanya rasa yakin yang membuatnya jelas; masalah terselesaikan.

"hei, apa saja yang kau lakukan dengan gadis itu, hah?"

"Umm… tidak ada. Kenapa?"

Takano membaui sekitar leher Ritsu. "Bohong. Baunya menempel padamu."

"Aku-tidak-melakukan-apapun, Takanosan…"

"Benarkah?"

"Ben-enghh!"

Merangkai kata, berbagi kehangatan, berbagi nafas dan suhu. Tanpa sadar, di luar telah terjadi keajaiban. Satu-satunya keajaiban di Tokyo. Keajaiban yang tak begitu berarti. Natal tidak pernah lagi menjadi hal buruk untuk Takanosan.

Semoga ini tidak akan berakhir untuk yang ketiga kalinya—_Christmast wish_.

。。。

An berlari sekencang yang dia bisa. Meninggalkan seseorang yang penuh kenangan tak terlupa. Dalam satu waktu, An juga meninggalkan luka yang amat sangat dalam pada dirinya sendiri. Ini seharusnya cukup. Lain kali, An tak mau bercanda soal menyukai seseorang. Apalagi target candaannya adalah teman semasa kecil, Onodera Ritsu. Kau bisa termakan oleh candaanmu sendiri!

"Anchan!"

An berhenti. Kepalanya berputar ke kiri-kanan. Sebelum seseorang yang menyerukan namanya muncul, An segera bersembunyi di salah satu gang kecil. Mendekap mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, menahan isak dan berharap rasa sakit di dadanya dapat sedikit berkurang.

"Anchaaan!" Ritsu berlari melewati gang dimana An berada. Detik-detik itu terasa seperti mesin waktu. Memutar kenangan di masa silam dalam kecepatan luar biasa cepat dan begitu film selesai, layar buram terlihat menyilaukan. Tetes air mata bersama kesendirian. Menjatuhkan An pada kenyataan yang ingin dihindari. Pahit. Sakit.

_Kenapa cinta tidak bisa tumbuh diantara kita? Bukankah kita sudah mengenal satu sama lain begitu lama?_

_Dan orang itu... yang kau pilih... laki-laki?_

Tes.. tess... suhu begitu dingin, tapi tak cukup dingin untuk membekukan air mata. Kepala An menengadah. Sebulir benda putih jatuh di atas pipi merahnya. Dingin. Di sisi lain, lonceng dan nyanyian natal menggema. Terasa hangat. An tak perlu khawatir, dirinya bukan yang satu-satunya merasa kedinginan di malam natal.

"_Yuki_?"

An tersenyum pahit. Alam ini seperti sedang menghibur. Di Tokyo pada malam natal turun salju. Keajaiban. Atau... ini ejekan dari alam? Tak ada hujan dan suhu tak cukup hangat untuk membuat genangan air, tetapi tetap selalu ada genangan yang membanjir. Ada luka yang membuat

Di tempat lain, air mata pun berjatuhan meski tak oleh seorang manusia pun bisa lihat bagaimana sebuah _cake _bisa menangis. Ini bukan _cake _biasa, ada perjuangan dari membuat sampai _cake _ini bisa berada di meja makan Onodera Ritsu. Semoga saja tidak menjadi kue sia-sia. Karena jika begitu, usaha An pun akan sia-sia. Tapi pasti contoh kartu undangan pernikahan di sebelah _cake _tersebut berakhir sia-sia.

END

.

A/N

Buruk. Sangat **sangat sangat **buruk. Seharusnya aku mempublish fict ini sebelum 2012 di antara natal dan tahun baru. Aku memang payah soal deadline. Tadinya aku ingin membuat cerita yang benar-benar menyentuh seperti yang dilakukan banyak author di fandom ini, ternyata aku belum mampu untuk membuat yang seperti itu.

Kohanlwrncs(at)gmail(dot)com Aku sedang mencari teman, karena ini fb pertamaku. Mohon bantuannya n_n

Nah, terimakasih sudah membaca. Jangan lupa mampir di fanfictionku yang lain. Sebenarnya aku ingin promosi fict berjudul Blue Sky dengan genre action n_n juga... tolong reviewnyaaa^ ^


End file.
